pokemon_explorers_of_earthfandomcom-20200214-history
Corma
Description Corma Darkmoon is an eighteen year old male Poochyena from the Earth Guild. He has dark grey and black fur covering most of his body, with red eyes. He was raised by a pack of Mightyena for a long time, beside his sister, Vivi. He's second in command of Team Centia, a duty he jokingly doesn't take very seriously. C-Rank, currently Level 30 Relationships Vivi- *He gets along very well with Genevieve, or Vivi, as she asks to be called. He often torments her with jests about Valohenki. Corma is also shown to care very deeply for his adopted sister. Somebody has suggested that Corma has romantic feelings towards the Combusken, to which he outrageously responds- "She's my sister!! I don't feel that way about her!" They also work together in Team Centia. Unnamed mother and father- *It's unknown who or where his parents are, but he does mention that they are doing alright, so it's assumed they are alive and have contact with their son. Valohenki- *He has no actual relationship with the kirlia, though he does like to suggest that him and Corma's sister Genevieve are a couple, due to their assumed egg. Ruby- * has slowly developed a crush on the blaziken and makes numerous attempts to ask her out, being rejected every time. He's unaware that she is a demon. Ace- *He feels secretly jealous that the Charmeleon has Ruby with him all the time, without even trying. Sapphire- * doesn't really like her romantically, though he tried flirting with her once. It didn't end out the way he expected. Patch- *The two, on top of being teammates in Team Centia, also get along surprisingly well. Patch doesn't have an interest in girls quite as much as Corma, but they still talk about that. That and bloodshed. Tari- *Corma tries to get along with the other dog Pokemon in his team, but she generally ignores him, sadly. Lon'qu- *Corma took him under his wing and has tried to help Lon get used to guild life, and considers inviting him into Team Centia. Personality Corma is usually very playful and loves to make jokes, many focused on his sister. Death, blood, and other subjects that make most others feel awkward have no emotional effect on him, as evidenced when he explained to his sister the gruesome truth about childbirth before eating breakfast. In battle, he becomes much more serious, but still throws out pun-like insults at his foes. It is during this time he will occasionally say his line- "Kill or be killed. This world is a cruel one." It's revealed to his sister later he has killed before on several occasions. Trivia Corma has a resume, which, among it's achievements, are; "S-Rank time waster", "Professional scribbler", and "Wold Record Meat Eater". In correspondence to the previous entry, Corma has claimed to be able to eat an entire steak chuck of half a pound within five seconds. Corma's birthday is October 13th. It was also on a Friday. When asked what kind of women he likes, Corma has responded, "The hot ones." He is probably referring to fire types. He hasn't technically confirmed that, though his sister Geneveive has also said once that he does "like them fiery." This is also supported by his crush on Ruby. Corma has very few friends in the Earth Guild besides his teammates.